


SIN TI

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Porque siempre han sido codependientes, ¿no?





	SIN TI

**Author's Note:**

> Esta tontería mia, es la respuesta al segundo reto de Wincest infinito, nos enseñaban unas viñetas y teníamos que decir como habíamos llegado a ellas. Estos días mi imaginación esta dando la lata, así que habrá que aprovechar.

SIN TI  
de tabora.

 

Se apoya cansado en la barra del bar mientras por inercia vigila alrededor, lleva dos días apenas sin dormir, bueno, en realidad no ha vuelto a dormir bien desde hace 2 meses y 27 días, los mismos que hace que él desapareció. Estaban cazando un pequeño nido de vampiros, todo iba bien pero él no apareció después de la última escaramuza. Le busco hasta el amanecer, cuando ya cansado, asustado y preocupado, regreso al motel. 

Había encontrado huellas de lucha y rastros de sangre que llevaban hasta un sitio donde había signos de que un coche hubiera estado aparcado durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya no había rastro del coche.

En los días sucesivos siguió buscándole, fue paulatinamente agrandando el terreno en el que buscar, pero no encontró nada. Sam había desaparecido.

Limpio y adecento un poco el local donde los vampiros habían hecho su nido, y lo convirtió en suyo, no podía abandonar la zona, porque de alguna manera pensaba que Sam no podía estar muy lejos y en algún momento volvería. No había encontrado su cuerpo, así que lo único que podía pensar es que alguno de esos capullos se lo hubiera llevado, pero su mente no podía ir mas allá, se negaba a creer que le hubieran matado, y menos que lo hubieran convertido.

Con el paso del tiempo, empezó a aceptar la idea de que Sam no iba a volver, o al menos no lo iba a hacer vivo. Tuvo que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que la no existencia de un cadáver, solo podía indicar una cosa, Sam ya no era humano y por tanto iba a evitarle, solo había un problema, no estaba dispuesto a seguir sin él, fuera humano o vampiro.

Así que, para encontrarlo y ya que no habían vuelto a aparecer cadáveres como pasaba cuando estaba el nido activo, empezó a buscar otro tipo de pistas, personas que aparecían con pérdidas de memoria y heridas punzantes en el cuello, animales muertos o desaparecidos, ese tipo de cosas.

No fue hasta hacia 4 días que encontró algo a lo que agarrarse, había vuelto a ensancha el circulo y acababa de llegar a este pueblo a 178 km de donde había ocurrido todo, como hacia últimamente había ido al hospital local en busca de algún herido en el cuello o muerto sospechoso, después iría al la policía. Y es que se había dado cuenta que le resultaba más fácil ir a la policía teniendo ya una idea de los sucesos que habían terminado en el hospital que presentarse y preguntar por posibles heridos en el cuello.

No había encontrado muertos ni heridos, pero cuando ya se despedía de la simpática enfermera el puesto de planta, uno de los auxiliares, paso por su lado hablando por teléfono, al parecer los suministros de sangre que habían recibido del hospital de sangre local, no coincidían con lo pedido, faltaban unos 8 o 10 litros.

Ese día no fue a visitar a la policía, se dedicó a llamar y conseguir información en los bancos de sangre de diferentes pueblos, todos dentro del círculo de posible huída de su hermano. Para el segundo día en esa población, ya sabía que en casi todos los hospitales grandes habían desaparecido diferentes cantidades de sangre.

Se sentía eufórico, estaba seguro de que él estaba allí todavía. El robo de la sangre, como ya había pasado otras veces no se había denunciado ni había salido en los periódicos o noticias y como había comprobado, cuando pasaba eso, el robo se solía repetir.

Así que allí seguía, había intentado descansar durante el día y por la noche había vagado de sitio en sitio, intentado descubrir donde podría estar su hermano.

Esta noche, había estado recorriendo unas cuantas zonas en las que habría podido establecerse Sam, pero no había encontrado ni rastro. Así que, cansado, había entrado en aquel sitio, intentando pensar más sitos en los que buscar.

La comida no era mala, la bebida barata y la camarera no había dejado de coquetear con él desde que llego, la chica una rubia de grandes pechos y ojos vivarachos podría haber sido una buena forma de pasar un rato, pero solo le había seguido la corriente tratando de olvidarse por algún rato de que quizás él jamás volvería. 

La camarera ya empezaba a ponerse pesada cuando le pareció ver una figura en la puerta, el hombre salía por la puerta por lo que o pudo asegurarse pero, ese pelo era bastante único así que, lanzando unos billetes salió disparado sin escuchar las llamadas de la camarera.

Salió por la puerta rápidamente, tratando de localizar la figura que había visto, pero no había nadie de sus características. Pregunto a la gente que había en la puerta pero ninguno supo decirle nada, pero entonces una chica que venía caminando desde su coche, le dijo que había visto a un chico con las características que decía, se había adentrado en uno de los callejones cercanos. 

Nervioso, caminó deprisa adentrándose en el callejón, manteniéndose en guardia. Iba por la mitad más o menos, cuando vio una puerta hacia lo que parecía un pequeño jardín pero cuando fue a acercarse un fuerte golpe le hizo caer hacia atrás, rebotando sobre la pared contraria, apenas pudo reaccionar cuando un fuerte cuerpo le aplasto literalmente manteniéndole pegado contra el muro. 

Trato de luchar, golpeando con las piernas, pero no podía utilizarlas, ya que el tipo se había metido entre las suyas, haciendo que la lucha que mantenía se convirtiera en un descarado restriego de entrepiernas. Trato de ver a su agresor pero estaban en una zona demasiado oscura, pero el tacto, el olor e incluso la fuerza le hicieron saber quién era su agresor.

—¡¡S…Samm,…SAM, por favor Sam!! Soy yo, Dean...—Trato de seguir luchando, pero un fuerte gruñido le hizo saber que no iba a ser fácil, y entonces mientras seguían forcejeando escucho su voz.

—¿Porqué estas aquí?, me aleje lo más rápido que pude para no lastimarte, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Eres demasiado atractivo para mi, ¿sabes cómo he tenido que luchar estos meses para no lanzarme sobre ti cada vez que me alcanzabas? Recordando constantemente lo que era estar contigo, sentir tu piel, escuchar tu voz ¿Sabes lo que es verte y saber que jamás podre volver a estar contigo por lo que soy?— Sam le golpeo contra la pared, para después volver a pegar su cuerpo al del rubio —Nada más entrar en ese sitio Te sentí, tu olor estaba por todo el local, igual que como lo he sentido en toda la ciudad ¿Sabes lo es oler tu sangre que es la mía y desear beberla hasta dejarte vacio? Ahora soy un monstruo, uno de los que perseguíamos, por eso no podía volver a tu lado ¿Para qué me has perseguido desde el principio, vas a matarme?. Tampoco es que me importe mucho, pero …

—Sam bebe de mi—Dean dejo de luchar y echo el cuerpo todo lo que podía hacia delante, tratando de tocar la mayor parte del cuerpo del otro— Sam hazlo, no puede matarte hace años y no podría hacerlo ahora. Solo acaba conmigo porque yo no dejare de perseguirte, te amo, te deseo y que dios me perdone pero me da igual lo que seas. Solo si me matas dejare de perseguirte.

Sam se pego al otro cuerpo aun mas, sintiendo la excitación, recordando cómo se sentía tener el cuerpo de su hermano desnudo, abierto para él, sabiendo como tocar para hacerle responder a sus caricias… jadeó de placer al recordar lo que era sentirle en sus brazos. Dejo caer su frente sobre la del otro y soltándole uno de los brazos le acaricio la mejilla —No puedo matarte, necesito que vivas por mí.

Dean le sonrió suavemente y afirmo con la cabeza — Entonces vivamos los dos, pero juntos. Si lo necesitas bebe de mí, si eso te mantiene a mi lado estará bien para los dos, lo he pensado mucho y es la única forma de seguir adelante, hazlo por favor.

Sam le mantuvo la mirada por un largo rato, para él era la decisión más importante del resto de su vida. Hasta ahora no había bebido de ningún humano y la sangre de Dean le atraía demasiado, tenía miedo de no poder parar. Entonces la sonrisa picara reapareció en el rostro del otro al tiempo que clavaba su pelvis en la suya.

—Vamos Baby, solo tienes que saber parar y después podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras, te necesito.

Como si eso fuera lo único que necesitaba, Sam convirtió el agarrare que aun mantenía en un abrazo y bajo el rostro para comenzar a besar suavemente el rostro de su hermano. Le amaba, siempre lo había hecho pero ahora, saber que pese a todo y ante todos él seguía eligiéndole era lo que le hacía tener ganas de seguir hacia delante, saber que él estaría a su lado era suficiente para seguir intentando ser “normal”. Sería difícil, pero lo conseguirían.

Sigue besándole, bajando por su hermoso cuello, mordisqueando esos labios que habían sido su perdición desde que tenía 14 años y no podía dejar de mirarlos y soñar con que se sentiría al besarlos. Bruscamente le separo del muro y con su solo gesto se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba, después volvió a su boca mismo tiempo que subía la camiseta del otro, necesitaba tocarle, acariciar con ansia el cuerpo que se estremecía entre sus brazos. Sonrió mientras le besaba al sentir como Dean, ansioso, comenzaba a abrirse el pantalón para facilitarle las cosa; y es que en el sexo ninguno de los dos había sido muy paciente, nunca.

Siguieron besándose ya acariciándose durante varios minutos hasta que Sam, despacio metió la mano dentro del pantalón abierto y comenzó a acariciar la dura polla de su hermano, y entonces, sabiendo que Dean estaba bastante “entretenido”, busco su cuello y calvo los colmillos en la tierna piel.

Dean se corrió en sus manos al poco tiempo de comenzar a beber y como si eso fuera una especie de aviso, comenzó a dejar de chupar lentamente, el sabor era adictivo pero también lo eran los débiles gemidos y estremecimientos del rubio en sus brazos.

Cuando saco los colmillos de su cuello, busco su mirada asustado de lo que pudiera encontrar, pero Dean, a pesar de que había palidecido notablemente le sonrió y eso le devolvió la esperanza. Saco su camisa y de sus pantalones y rasgo un trozo con el que comenzó a apretar las heridas, tenían que buscar algo para cerrarlas, no quería que se desangrara o infectaran.

Miro a Dean, el rubio todavía apoyado sobre el muro, solo había acertado a cubrirse ligeramente, pero verle así, saciado y medio desnudo en medio de la noche en medio de un inmundo callejón, solo hacía que se sintiera más agradecido al dios que hizo que el fuera su hermano, el niño que le crio, el joven que le ayudo en su adolescencia, el hombre del que se enamoro.

No sabe cuánto más tiempo hubieran estado allí mirándose sin prisa, pero un ruido les hizo mirar hacia la entrada del callejón, allí mirándoles con los ojos abiertos estaba una chica rubia diciendo el nombre del rubio. Y Sam, celoso de todo lo que ella pudiera haber visto de su chico, le gruño sacando los dientes, haciendo que ella lanzara un grito al tiempo que giro y salió corriendo del callejón.

—Tío, solo era la camarera... De verdad… ¿Acabas de gruñirle?

FIN  
.  
.  
.  
Si vas a cazar monstruos, siempre es bueno tener a uno que este de tu parte, y si además es el amor de tu vida…

Ya sabes, “…El trabajo familiar”, y desde luego tu amante hermano es familia, ¿no crees?


End file.
